The Fire Of The Spirit
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: What starts out as a regular day ends up being hell for one person. A tale of anguish, friendship and laughter. What happens when an accident happens and the friendship is severely strained?


Chapter 01: Repercussions of a dare.

 _ **As the doors opened on Odaiba elementary for recess, it was a hot sunny day, in fact, weather forecast had predicted it to be rainy and gloomy weather all day. As a bunch of kids started to hang out together, one kid sat alone, reading a book, sometimes glancing towards the other kids who were playing with other kids with envy and distain that she wanted to be able to play with them...touching her locket from time to time.**_

 _ **Eventually one kid came up and sat down next to the book reading girl. "Oh...hey Sora." she said as she put the book down. "Hey Ciara, what are you doing here? You know you can come and hang with us!" Sora said as Ciara looked on. "I'm cool, I'm just under the weather and not really want to chat with others as I may snap and bite at them." She said as Sora nodded and saw her locket. "Oh, your mom got you a new locket?" Sora said as Ciara nodded, putting the book down and taking the locket off passing it to Sora. "Yeah, it's amazing..." Ciara said.**_

 _ **It was around this time that a bully came and snatched the locket from Sora's hand and threw it high up as it caught a branch on one of the trees behind Ciara. "My locket! Why did you do that!" She said as the bully laughed. "My locket! You want it, go and get it!" He said mockingly as Ciara's eyes shifted to a angry stare and she went to climb the tree to get her locket back...but Sora kept pulling her away, afraid that she'd hurt herself and she would be right, however, one of their friends kept egging Ciara on to the point that she started to climb the tree, one branch at a time.**_

 _ **She then managed to get to the branch where her locket was hung on, but as she grabbed the locket, Sora noticed the branch was going to break off...too late to try and yell something, Ciara saw the branch break and she plummeted to the floor below as she hit her head on the concrete and fell unconscious just as the principal came out and ran back in to get the school nurse, who wrapped a bandage around Ciara's head to stop the bleeding but couldn't move her left arm as the nurse suspected that she had a broken arm as the principal phoned for an ambulance as Sora grabbed the locket from Ciara's hand, keeping it safe.**_

 _ **As the ambulance arrived and paramedics started to put Ciara in the back of the ambulance, Sora wanted to go with her and then turned to her friend and punched him in the face. "Why did you go and do that Tai...you jerk!" She said as she ran to the ambulance but was stopped by a paramedic. "Sorry young lady...I can't let you in the ambulance." he said as Sora looked on. "But...I'm...I'm her..." She said as she was gasping for air as the paramedic looked at her and smiled. "Oh...you're her girlfriend? That's fine, go on in then and look after her." he said as Sora jumped a bit as she blushed hard. "G...girlfriend...y...yeah, she is...thank you." she said as she got into the ambulance as she was still blushing.**_

 _ **As they got to the hospital, they rushed Ciara straight down to X-Ray and took some pictures of her left arm. To Sora's shock, it showed that Ciara had broken both her arm and her collarbone after they went back to casualty and Ciara's mom came in. "I'm her mother...what is wrong with my baby?" She said as Sora told her. "What in gods name was she doing going on a dare?! She could have had worse injuries...or could have killed herself!" She said as Sora nodded. "It...It's my fault...I was looking at her locket and this bully chucked it up into a tree and mockingly told her to get it if she wanted it back...it doesn't help that Tai thought it was funny to egg her on." Sora said as Ciara's mom shook her head as the surgeon came over and explained what was going to happen.**_

 _ **"I'm afraid Miss Shiba won't be using that arm for a while...we're going to have to put all the bone back together in the collar bone and reset the bone that has fractured in the arm...the process will take a while but she will be out for several months." He said as Ciara's mom nodded. "Thank you so much." She said as she watched her daughter get wheeled down into theatre for the surgery. They were allowed to watch the entire operation in process though a external monitor in a separate room, which Sora didn't want to as she didn't know what was going on but braved it in the end and watched the entire surgery from start to finish, from placing the bones back together to fixing the metal plate onto the collarbone, all the way until the final part where the surgeon stitched Ciara's arm and collarbone up and then bandaged it up and set it in plaster so that she couldn't move the arm.**_

 _ **As Sora went outside, she saw that Ciara was being wheeled down to her room still asleep from the anaesthetic as her mother looked on. "How long is this going to take to heal up?" Ciara's mother said as the surgeon replied back. "I'm afraid from the extent of the damage, Miss Shiba is going to be out of school for a very, very long time. I mean, it's a good chance that she never recovers from this as the post-surgery problems can be things like pain in her arm for long periods of time, she may not even be able to feel anything now or even move her arm up and down, it's up to you Ms Shiba to take care of her...she'll need to be constantly monitored every day, no ifs, ands, or buts." Ciara's mom nodded as they got took down to Ciara's room which said "Miss C. L. Shiba.**_

 _ **"What is that, I didn't know Ciara had a middle name." Sora said as Ciara's mom laughed. "Yeah, it's Lauren. Her full name is "Ciara Lauren Shiba". I dunno where I thought of it or heard the name but I wanted to call her Lauren, but someone said "how about Ciara", so yeah, now you know" She said as Sora nodded as they entered her room and saw the state she was in. Her mom was thankful that she wasn't awake nor in pain as the nurse kept coming in so often and giving her morphine to combat the pain, her mother sat down next to her.**_


End file.
